Shards of tales
by basa93
Summary: These are the little pieces of my future fanfic. I will add some and if I focus on one and transform if from pieces to one big story then take some off.
1. Story Ideas

Ok, so as I have wrote in the AN in my fic. I will start some of my story ideas. As of now I won't make them into a full blown out fic. But I will write some chapter for them. Shards of the story really.

**Star Wars Legends: The Beginning takes first place as of now!**

That being said here they are:

Story ideas: Titles can change. Lemon content could change. Pairings in most undecided as of yet.

**Bleach: The rise of the Protector**

Ichigo/Yoruichi, Ichigo/Tia or Ichigo/harem (lemons)

What would happen if Ichigo has a helper at the start of his adventures? What if this helper would teach him, really train him against his enemies and how to survive in a war which doesn't have to do much with him? At least at the first glance.

**Game of Thrones: Game of lifes**

Jon/Danerys, Jon/Nymeria, Jon/Arianne maybe Jon/harem (light lemons most likely)

What would happen if Jon Snow somehow accure a magic book which transforms his life into a game. Would he make the same choices he did in canon? Could he save the Starks? Could he make a difference?

**Warhammer: Alternate Heresy Warhammer/Harry Potter crossover**

No pairing for this one as of yet.

What would happen if Harry Potter was the Primarch of the Second Legion? But at the end of the Great Crusade he was lost with his legion in a Warp Storm? After dieing as Harry Potter, he returns to the galaxy which only knows war. And why would the Eldar call him the Avatar of Ynnead?

Decided to combine the two. If you want any legion being on either side of the conflict please PM me or review the chapter.

**Naruto: Bringer of peace**

Naruto/harem (heavy lemons)

Naruto was always curious. Add to the fact that he wanted to be the hokage for a long time, trouble was clearly on the horizon. When he hears some shinobi talking about the Forest of Death, where only the most powerful go, he decided to make the Hokage proud. By some miracle he stumbled into a cave unharmed. There he find the legacy of the Sage of Six Paths, his brother, his sons and a certain Senju Clan Head. With his ancestor to guide him he is ready to take on the Elemental Nations!

I will wait what ChaosEmperorRex will do with the Other Legacy. If he doesn't go where I want to take this fic, than I will write it.

**Fairy Tail/Harry Potter crossover: Master of Death: Death's servant**

Harry/Erza/maybe Mira or/and Ultear (heavy lemons)

Harry Potter dies. It isn't that surprising considering that he lived well past the normal lifespan of a wizard, but to defeat Voldemort he made a deal with Death all those years ago. It will grant him passage into it's realm. As soon as he finish his mission which it gave him. There is a world where two invidual dwell, one in the form of dragon and one in the form of human, who used Death's power without permission. If he deals with them he can relax in the afterlife. But after finding love in this world will he even want to part with them?

**Fairy Tail: The dragon prince **

Natsu/harem (heavy lemons)

Natsu left Fairy Tail to go and train in remote parts of the continent. Returning he will defend them, burning all who wish harm on them. He will be the dragon who protect the fairies.

**Dragon Age Inquisition/Harry Potter crossover:**

Harry/? No pairing as of now

After a magical misshap in the Room of Requiment Harry finds himself at the Rift. Not knowing where he is or what happened he is captured by Cassandra and his men.

**Harry Potter: Death's debt**

Harry/Lily/harem, Good!Dumbledore

Death rewards Harry for destroying the soul shards of one Tom Marlovo Riddle. After destroying the soul piece in his head at the Ministry Death decide to send Lily back to her son. With a few minor changes.

Thats for now, but I have other ideas so maybe I will write those down as well.

**One Piece: Second chance**

Luffy/harem (lemons)

Luffy, after having lost most of his nakama granted the chance to redo it. After getting a promise that it won't be the same, thus a boring adventure he agrees to it. What will change? What will remain the same?

**Wicther/Harry Potter crossover**

Harry/Triss or Harry/Ciri or Harry/Triss/Ciri (with sleeping around with others) (lemons)

When one of the greatest sorceress of the continent and the greatest knight (and one of the prince) of Nilfgaard have a son it guraanted to change the course of history.

Before any accuse of me of this: No this isn't like The Witcher: The Emerald Dragon by Spyro 432 (see my favourites). Harry is born in the witcher world.

**Harry Potter/Game of Thrones: Harry of the Vale**

pairing: Harry/Dany(?)

Jon Arryn could sire a heir at the same time as Ned. What will change with a capable Lord Arryn leading the Vale?

**Harry Potter/Game of Thrones: Azor Ahai**

pairing: Harry/Arianne/Dany(?)


	2. Bleach -0- Someone from the past

AN: Ok, this is a teaser for my Bleach fanfic. Nothing much in this chapter, but I would like to hear you ideas about it.

AN2: You all know how I work: Please send reviews and PMs if you have question, ideas, seen grammar problem etc.

**0. chaper**

_Someone from the past_

She glanced at them, the two teenager, one garbed in shinigami uniform while the other remained in everyday outfit. The boy, at fiveteen, had a tall, muscular but lean form topped with orange colored hair and brown eyes. In his head was a zanpaktou, the swords of shinigami, the size of himself. She couldn't help but snicker at how clumsly he was with it. It was plainly appearent that he had no knowledge how to fight with a sword. She doupted he would fare better if it was simply a katana. The only reason he was able to handle the hollows was his superior reflex and suprising speed, both quite impressive for a normal human. Just as his spiritual energy level. It wasn't concentrated like hers or other more spiritually aware inviduals, but still enormous for a mere human. Still while his control sucked – big way she may add, the pressure of his spirit energy was nearly non-existen. It was there but it was weak. It seemed he was quantity over quality kind of guy.

The other one, a petite girl, was shouting at him orders, and advices. Obviously the girl thought that the boy improvement was her archivement, but the observer disagreed. He learned from experience. He still used many unnecessery movements, wasting energy left and right, which didn't affect him in any way, but his attacks were less hesitant.

"Come on, Ichigo!" the girl shouted "We don't have time to waste. A hollow appeared at the outskirt of the town!"

"Don't need to be soo loud, midget. I can hear you perfectly." the boy growled back.

She shook her head at the duo. It wouldn't do to have the kid killed because his partner and other inviduals who should do so, but don't train him. He was thrusted into a world which while familiar to on the surfacewas still very alien to him. She couldn't help it when she cursed loudly. The girl had a good control on her spiritual energy from what she sensed at that night a week ago. Why didn't she teach anything to the boy? While it was clear that the boy won't become a spellweaver anytime soon, but teaching him to not atract that many hollow would do good.

They were quite the pair. At first they seemed quite incompatible, a disaster waiting at every corner. But for now they worked perfectly with eachother. Not that many would see it as such.

She could careless about the girl, Kuchiki Rukia. The Kuchiki clan was nothing but the group of the snobbiest and most arrogant shinigamis in the entire Soul Socitey in her opinion. There were some, who were decent enough, but none that she would help without serious reason. Very serious considering what they did in the past against her family. She didn't hold it against the girl. She wasn't in the Seireitei at the time, hell even the current clan head was nothing more than an arrogant, but surprisingly temperamental teenager.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Now that was someone she couldn't just leave like that to his own even if others seemed content to do so. The true dilemma was how to help him? She didn't want to explain herself to the Kuchiki girl as that would raise many question she didn't want to even hear much less answer. So she had to find a way to not let the girl know her interfere with Ichigo, while she train him a little. For a week she inquired all about the boy. He was quite good at school, intelligent, which would surprise most if the first they hear about him being Karakura most feared teenager. Well, most feared by the gangs. But she observed him with his family. While he and his father didn't had the typical father-son bond, they seemed to care for eachother. In a very strange way, but his father seemed firm believer the "what doesn't kill, will make you stornger" method. Both his sisters seemed to think that he was the greatest man ever, thought the older, Karin probably never will say this aloud.

He was proficient hand-to-hand combatant thanks to his karate lessons in the past and constant fight with gangs. His skill with the sword will grow with futher experience, even if it would be wise to teach him at least the basic of zanjutsu. That left two large discipline out of four unattended, hoho and kido, fast movements and spells. Thankfully her expertise were this two fields. Out the two he will have more aptitude towards hoho, that was clear. But in all honestly kido or at least control techniques would be as, if not more important to learn.

She observed them for a few days, waiting the moment she could speak with Ichigo without alerting the girl. The time had come when she left for the Urahara shop for some things or others, most likely information or getting a mod-soul from the shopkeeper. For a moment she thought about following the girl, Urahara was funy when it was not on your expense, but decided otherwise. She had no more desire to meet the man than the Kuchiki girl.

"Kurosaki-san?" she adressed the young man.

"Yeah?" he was rude alright. "Can I help you with something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really. But I can help you with your problems." she said simply.

"Do we know eachother? I mean I am pretty bad with remembering people, but..." he trailed of. Causing her smile to grow a little bit. She known that she was considered beautiful by most. She was fairly tall, with dark brown nearly black hair and turguoise eyes. Her body was slim, a bit muscular but had just the right curves on herself.

"No, not really." she answered amused at his scowl deepening.

"Ok, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood for riddles." he said.

"Of course. Shall we go somewhere more... private?" she asked. He didn't answer just gave a nod. The walk to her house was made in silence. Which turned out to be one of the deserted buddhist temple at the top of a nearby mountain. It wasn't that much of a distance, but still outside Karakura town.

Getting seated at her dinning room Ichigo looked at it again. For a traditional temple it had most of the modern devices he was accumosted.

"Can you little girlfriend reach you if a hollow appear?" she asked as she served tea for them.

"She is not my grilfriend!" he shouted so red faced, that a tomato would envy "And... you know about the hollows?" he asked bewilded by it.

"Of course. What did you think I would offer my assistance with?" she asked plainly.

"Ok. I think I do alright. So there isn't anything to you to assist with." he said calmly.

"Truly? Shall we test it?" seeing that the teen – was she that troublesome at that age?, didn't back down she shighed "Ok at the back there is a training yard. Wait for me there in your spirit form." She went to her retriving her zanpaktou.

What followed could only be describted as humilating. Ichigo was cocky, bordenline arrogant. She didn't step out of her gigai. Even in a physical body, while it greatly reduced her abilities, she should be able to defeat him. At first Ichigo just charged her with sword raised high. She easily stepped to the side and gave him a cut on his left arm. At his wide eyed look she could help but grin.

"What you thought that my sword wouldn't be able to cut you? Assuming something like that on a battlefield will get you killed, Ichigo." she lectured calmly.

Next, he charged but held the sword at his hip. She also raised her katana. But when it came to the clash she simply jumped over his swing and kicked him at the head.

"Just because I raise my sword it doesn't mean I intend to use that to attack you." she said.

Ichigo seeing that straight approch didn't work tried a different solution. He darted to the side, but his speed, while most impressive for a human was nothing to her. With a quick shunpo she had him on his knees again with a bakudo shackles on his wrists.

"Never think that you superior to your opponent unless you are absolutely sure about it." she said earning a scowl from the teen.

Getting inside Ichigo sat down on a chair with a huff.

"Ok, so I could do better. Why would you be interested in how I fair? As you said we never meet before so..." but he was stopped as she raised her palm.

"I never said we didn't meet. You were just a baby, so you wouldn't remember but I have seen you. You were quite adorable." she said amused at his shocked look "Which is why I'm doing this. I was on friendly terms with your mother. So it's only natural that I help you."

"What?! Don't joke around! You don't look a day older than twenty!" he said with narrowed eyes.

"What a surprise! I never thought you would be the ladies man, but you sure know what to say a girl." she teased back. Seeing his darkening look she amended her statement "Ok, I'm older than what most would assume. And I had know your mother."

"She never, not once mentioned you." he fired back irritated.

"Makashi died when you were... what? Nine years old? Why would she tell stories about me to you?" she asked back "I wasn't even in Japan at that time. I only got back a month or so ago."

"I see." he said with a faraway look.

"Here take this." with that she gave him a picture. Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw. It was their living room without doupt. There was four people on the picture, all on the couch. His parents, his father with a small smile gazing down at Kurosaki Masaki, his mother with a gentle smile on her lips, he himself, clearly only about two year old in the arms of the mysterious woman, who was playing with him as he tried to grab her fingers.

"I don't know what to say." he admited weakly.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" she suggested "My aplogies I didn't even introduced myself. My name is... Shiba Kairi. Nice to meet you, Ichigo-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Shiba-san." he bowed back "I'm sorry for the trouble..."

"Think nothing of it." she waved it off "But I take it that you will think about my offer again... I don't want an answer now, Ichigo-kun." she clairifield seeing the teen was ready to answer "Here. This is my phone number. Give me a call if you decided. And I would like to ask something in exchange. Please don't mention me to your shinigami friend. She would have to report me to her superior and they would be annoying to say the least."

"Are you a fuggitive?" he asked a bit confused as of why she wouldn't want them to know about that.

"You could say that." she replied easily "After some events, whichs aren't that important for now, I resingned from my post as a shinigami officer."

"I see. Thank you, Shiba-san. You gave me much to think about." Ichigo said as he raised himself from the chair. At the door he bowed in farewell, much to Kairi amusement.

"You don't need to do this, Ichigo-kun. And please call me Kairi-san or even Kairi-chan." she said. A grin appeared on her lips seeing the little blush on his face.

"Awww, you are as adorable as you were as a baby!" she chipped. Ichigo's scowl made it's comeback hearing that, which of course only served to amuse her even more.

Ichigo didn't pay much attention to Rukia's question about his whereabouts. Fortunately he was still more or less on the time he usually arrived home if he stayed out so Karin and Yuzu remained obvious about his unusual day. His father... he didn't even known if his father would notice or if he would react like normal people do. He invited Rukia in their house and he accepted it without batting an eyelid.

Laying on his bed his thought were solely on Kairi's offer. He did know that she was right. He needed to improve his abilities if he wants to survive fighting hollows. If it was only one he usually didn't had to much trouble, but when two or three appeared at one location sometimes he did come close to be clawed in half on a few occasion already.

Then at her request. Should he tell about her to his family? Yuzu and Karin would love to meet her and from what he had seen, which wasn't much, Kairi-san would be good female role model for them. And his father may mellow out a bit after meeting with an old friend.

He decided after several minutes of internal debate. He would accept Kairi-san offer and ask her opinion on telling his family about her. It was her life after all. And he couldn't exactly be mad at her if she didn't want to meet goat-face. He nearly laughed out at that.

Next morning he phoned her.

"Kairi-san? Sorry for bothering you this early..."

"..."

"Thank you. Yes, I would like to take you up of your offer."

"..."

"Yes, then I will be there...say, about at four o'clock?"


	3. Chapter 3 Game of Thrones: Game of Life

1. chapter:

_Game of life_

Jon Snow moodily comped into the wood near Winterfell, his pup direwolf, Ghost dozens of feet ahead of him. He vowed again and again but he couldn't help but let Lady Stark's words effect him. Lady Catelyn only spoke to him when she didn't have any other choice, but when she did it was always the same burning word she named him: bastard.

He didn't understand why she had to always say it. Maybe so that he never forget his place? How could he not? He couldn't remember a day when he hadn't heard it. Mostly from Theon or Lady Catelyn, but the servants didn't made a big issue about saying it either.

What really perxeled him was how the Lady of Winterfell went out the way to suptly or not so suptly insult him, but didn't do anything towards Lord Stark. Gods, he could see that the lady loved the man he could call father outside her earshot. Blaming the son for the sin of the father? That wasn't fair in his opinion. But life wasn't fair. And his life was way better than the other bastards. He could learn how to wield a sword, how to ride, read, write, manners, lore of the realms. While others of the same birth would be happy if they could be a stable boy. Maybe he was ungrateful, but it still hurt that Lady Catelyn would hate him so much for something out of his control.

It was Ghost's yipp that brought him out of his mussings. Looking at the pup his eyes widened seeing that the wolf brought a black leather covered book to him. He frantically loked around, searching for the owner of the book.

"Ghost, please don't go around stealing others things. Where did you found this?" he asked, but the pup only sat there and cocked his head to the side. Sighing, Jon took the book in his hand. What he didn't except was that silver smoke and light that came from the book. After a moment whatever it was stopped. Jon wanted to go back to Winterfell at once. He didn't know what it was, but knew that he didn't want any part in it. Looking up from the object in his hands he was taken back. In front of him there was what appeared the first page of the book.

_"Greetings stranger! This book will change your life, I can tell that much. Your life will become something else I'm sure!"_

Jon started getting worried. Stranger? As in one of the Seven? Was it something religious, He had know only a handful people in Winterfell who followed the Seven, and only slightly more in the North at he read it again. He nearly laughed out in relief. So it wasn't something that belonged to Lady Stark or Sansa! Thank the Gods, new and old! He wanted to turn a page, but the book seemed to read his mind.

_"You are a male. Yes or no_?" was on the next page, nothing else.

"Yes of course!" he said with a bit more force than what should be wise. The book turned page immediately and Jon could feel his breath being stolen away looking at the lines here.

_"Your heritage: _

_mother: Lady Lyana Stark _

_father: Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_

_status:_ ?

_Heritage traits: Norhtener by House Stark and Dragonblood by House Targaryen."_

Jon never knew his mother. Lord Stark never answered his questions nor others'. He now understood why. This... this would change everything. He didn't know much about the power-play between the Great Houses, but something like that couldn't be simply brushed off. Add that King Robert vowed to slay all "dragonspawn"... What would the man do when he hears that the woman, the love of his life had a son with his bitterest enemy?

His father... Rhaegar Targaryen, the Dragon Prince. Lord Stark never said much about the man only that he snatched Lyanna away. In all honestly Jon couldn't remember if he said anything about it. He told them about Arthur Dayne, the Sword of Morning, but of Rhaegar he didn't or he just couldn't remember.

_"What were these heritage traits? And what do mine?" _he asked himself. Surprisingly the book provided answer to this.

_"Heritage traits or Bloodgifts, are unique perk trees only possesed by the member of the same heritage. They have several levels each making the trait stronger in you. They allow you to have other perks of the same heritage. Northener means that as you are of the North you have Cold Resistance, meaning you can encure the cold, ice and wind. You gain five points in spirit and perception attributes, while losing five in fate and wisdom. Dragonblood gave you Fire Resistance, which is self explanatory. You gain ten points in spirit, but lose ten in intelligence."_

It seemed that the book answered the questions "even if he only think about them.

_"What other perks can I get from my heritage?" _he tried it out.

_"From Northener there is the Warg perk, which allows you to enter the minds of an animals and control them. There are other heritage perks which can't be accesed as of now. Dragonblood allow you the Dragonborn perk, which allow you to control the dragons and other magical creatures to a lesser extend. There are other heritage perks which can't be accesed as of now. To see more please go to the perk lists."_

Well, that explained a lot. Jon turned again. It was the longest list so far.

_"These are your attributes, scored out of a hundred. You can raise them as you level up, earn them in archivements or by reading an attribute book. Each level up rewards you with five attribute point to spend."_

Well, fuck him. Jon hoped that he could level up soon and fast because his Intelligence took quite the beating with the Targaryen heritage. The others looked more or less okay. Or not. His Wisdom was even lower, the same could be said about his Fate. And his Charisma was even lower by two points making it score at twelve points.

Turning a page he came across the skill list.

_"These are your skills. They are scored out of two hundred. You can raise them by leveling up, earning them in archivement or by reading a skill book. Each level up will grant you ten skil points to spend. The book will only show those you have point in. For example Herbalism isn't on the list as you know nothing on it same as blacksmith."_

That was... Jon couldn't word it approtorety how he felt. He always thought that he only had two path to choose. The first was to take the Black and become a member of the Night Watch. The other was to remain here, at Winterfell and be a... what? Swornsword to the Stark family, he suppose he could call that. But if what the book "said" was true he could become anything he wanted! Even a maester or trader if he choose that. Not that he had any wish to become either but it was nice to have a choice. That of course asked for the question: what he wanted to become? He honestly didn't know, not anymore. But he knew one thing: he wanted to become someone who made a difference. He wanted others to remember him.

What made his mood turn to sour was his skill's score. He trained, fucking trained for nearly a decade now, and he was this weak?! After quelling his irritation on the matter and thinking on it for a little he noded. They weren't the best but he couldn't except much more. He knew that he was truly only a child in swordmanship compared to the likes of Ser Barristan Selmy or Ser Jaime Lannister. But he wanted to raise them just as his attributes.

Turning page he came across the perk list.

_"These are your perks. All perks has five different levels. For some perks you earn them by an archivement or it has a skill or attribute score requirement before you can have it. Some have heritage requirement. You won't see these until you have somehow accquired the requiment. You gain one perk points per level up or can gain by archivement or perk book. The latest two are a rarety. Some perks offer a boot in one and disadvantage in other fields, while others are purely a boot for you."_

Next came the archivements and traits, which page, of course, was completely empty.

_"Archivements are for completing difficult quests or achiving feat of renown and awe. They often give you rewards for getting them. Traits on the other hand earned by your choices which you make at a critical point."_

_"So one was for completing the quest and the other for how he do it?"_ He thought. His life was turned into one of those child game that Arya, Bran and Rickon play, the same which he enjoyed as a kid when he played with Robb and Theon. The game was simple: the players were heros and they go an adventure where they get rewards, coins and whatnot on completing quests. The only problem was that there wasn't a female character. Arya was most appeled by that, stating that if Queen Nymeria could rule a whole kingdom she should be in the game or at least a female warrior should. After a bit of debate Lord Stark had some wood worker make a female statue, much to Lady Catelyn chargin. His thoughts came to a crushing halt when a new label made itself known.

_"You have two thousand experience points. Congratulations, you have reached a new level!"_

Again thank the Gods, new and old! Seeing that he went back to his attributes he was startled that he was on his fifth level! Meaning that for now a thousand experience point should be considered a lot. And meaning that he could compensate for his weakness. He had twenty five point to spend here. He spent eight to have his Charisma at twenty. Spent six to both Fate and Wisdom to have them twenty as well. The remaining five was spent on Intelligence making it scoring twenty-five. It rounded his attributes out quite right.

Next came the skills where he had fifty points to spend. He spent thirteen into one-handed making it's score fifty-five. He spent one point Survival and Tracking. Four went to Block, five to both Lieing and Riding. Ten points were spent on the Animal trainer. Six went to Archery. The remaining five was spent on Light-armor and Shield.

Last came the perks. There were lot of them just as skills. He decided to have the Warg perk (requirement: Northener heritage, animal companion or 30 points in Animal Trainer). It made Ghost easier to control and the next levels will add perception bonus as well. Next he choosed the Eagle Eye (requirement: 25 points in perception). He could see the information of others, which he found damn useful even if it had it's limitations. How much he could see was decided by how much influence/relation he had with the person, the persons skill in stealth or lieing, his or her level and some other factor as well. The other was the Dual Arm (requirement: 25 points in dexterity) which allowed him to wield a weapon in his left arm with minimal difference. The next was a surprise: it was the Maester of Training (requirement: 25 points in Intelligence) which augmented the attribute points and skill points earned by level up by five to each. Glancing at the list – which was very long by the way even with most perks dimmed, meaning he could not have them for some reason, he found some fighting styles. After looking at them for several minutes, he found one which allegedly was founded in the North and thus Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Stark's master-of-arms should be able to help him with it. It didn't take much thinking to settle for it.

Surprisingly he didn't waste much time with all of this. It seemed like he spent hours on the book but if that was the thruth it would be already night, while it was only nightfall. He was out of Winterfell for maybe a hour and a half. Thankfully Robb asked him to where he intended to go whe he spotted Jon going outside the castle. As much as it irritated him then it also relieved him now. He didn't want to deal with anything else for the day.

The ride back to the home of House Stark was spent in silence. Jon idly looked at Ghost, as the direwolf run in circle around his horse, sometimes going as far as a hundred feet ahead sometimes falling back nearly as much. His skill with the horse was somewhat better, not by much, but better. Though he shouldn't except more as he only had a messy twenty points out of two hundred!

Winterfell seemed deserted if not for the guard at the gate. Most were already ready to retire after a tiring day. The stable-boy was absent, even if most of the times Jon did get his horse into the stable on his own. Making a mental note to grom his horse in the morning he also went to his chambers. The Stark family was most likely still in the dining hall if the lights and the noise was any indication. Lord Stark was busy and usually, apart from some minutes between his duty, only had time for his whole family in these hours.

Jon had already knew that he wasn't welcome there. While lord Stark and Robb wouldn't be against it, Arya, Bran and Rickon would be delightened by his presence, Lady Stark and Sansa would definitely raise their voice against it. He also knew that he wasn't calm enough to be in their presence not to mention that he lost his appetite at discovering his heritage.

Laying down on his bed he examined the book more closely. Opening it he discovered that the first page was a list of the sections of the book. There were those he already seen. His attributes, skills, perks, arvhivements and traits. There were others like help, map, inevntory or quests. His earlier question was answered when the book also informed him about it slowing down the time for the duranation of him using the book. Als the book was also invisible and untouchable for other. Ghost was the only exception as he was his companion and as a warg partner.

He curiously thumb it. He wanted to have some plan for the future and wanted to see what he should spend money on to archive it. He already stopped on the page "Personal information". His heritage was alright as he had already seen it, his loyaty to House Stark and Targaryen - even if the latter was dull for it being a hidden loyalty, was also excepted. But his sexuality had a question mark. What? Ok, he was a virgin, he could admit it to himself, but he aslo knew that he was attracted to females. He wasn't like the Red Viper, who's - quite questionable - renown reached even the North.

He didn't want to think muc about it. He had a hectic day to say at least, so he decided to deal with the rest in the 'morrow. So, under Ghost's watch he fall into the realms of dreams.

_Jon Snow_

**Heritage:**

Stark: Northener: +5 spirit and perception in exchange of 5 wisdom and fate. Ice resistance perk

Targaryen: Dragonblood: +10 spirit, but -10 intelligence. Fire resistance perks.

**Loyalty:** House Stark, (_House Targaryen_)

**Enemies:** -

**Renown:** 10/1000 (level 1)

**Sexuality:** ?

**Attraction:**

Female: 20/200

Male: 3/200

**Experience points:** 350/1200 (level 5)

**Attributes: 0**

Strenght: 21

Endurance: 22

Speed: 24

Dexterity: 28

Perception: 25

Intelligence: 25

Willpower: 38

Wisdom: 20

Charisma: 20

Fate: 20

Spirit: 32

**Skills: 0**

One handed: 55/200

Two handed: 12/200

Block: 35/200

Shield: 20/200

Archery: 35/200

Hand-to-hand: 18/200

Light armor: 35/200

Heavy armor: 11/200

Tracking: 25/200

Hunting: 27/200

Survival: 20/200

Riding: 20/200

Lieing: 20/200

Animal trainer: 15/200

Trainer: 5/200

Lore: 5/200

Manners: 5/200

Allure:5/200

**Perks: 0**

Northener:

Cold Resistance(basic)

Warg: (basic)

Dragon blood:

Fire Resistance(basic)

Eagle Eye: (basic)

Dual Arms: (basic)

Twirling Ice: (basic)

Maester of Training: (basic)

**Archivements:**

**Traits:**


	4. Chapter 4 Warhammer 40kHP

**AN: As I'm quite occupied with collage I have only time for this short chapters.**

**AN2: Names can change. I'm not entirelly satisfied with them myself, but can't seems to find better.**

**AN3: I will post the estimated times of updates of my fic. Please remember that these times are approximately times. I won't be hold responsible if something else came up for me. Thanks.**

**1. chapter**

_Awakenning_

When he woke up he didn't know where he was. He searched his mind, searched for the answers he needed. Who was he? What happened with him? What was his purpose? He had to do something, something important. Someone entrusted him with a quest. A mission. But what was it?

Then he remembered. How he arrived on a planet, Avalon, with thick, dark forests and high castles. How he was found by one of the lord, the Stag, who raised as his own son and named him Aries Cernunnos. He matured faster than anyone they had ever known. Whatever he learned he was better than any other, even the Stag's trueborn son Gwaine who himself was a very talented boy. Be it his prowess in fight, tactics, strategies he was without equal. Soon young Aries was their champion, their protector, their guardian. He was the one who stood against the beasts of the forests, the raiders, the armies of the other lords and most of all the wraiths of the night. After Lord Janus, his father in all but blood died he was entrusted with the well being of his land and all other. He vowed to archive the old lord dream. He will stop the needless bloodshed. Under his command the armies of the late Lord Stag conquered many minor kingdoms, similar that of the Stag's. Soon after his numerous win other lesser lords started to send a courier to parley with the Pride of the Stag. He was glad to welcome them with open arm.

But others didn't see the wisdom in bending to the knee. United under the most powerful lord, they marched against them. The battle was one like the planet haven't seen in ages. Thousands upon thousands fought on either side. But none could stand against him, none could best him. While his plan was far better than the Lord Drake, he was better than anyone, they were severely outnumbered. All hope for the Stag's dream seemed lost. That was when he unleashed his greatest and most dreaded weapon: his sorcery. From a young age he could make things happens, levitate a horse, snap a man's neck... And his powers had grown with him, they still did even after maturing fully. Now he brought the full might of it upon his foes. Earth shattered, the heavens trembled, men and women fallen in an instant. And from certain defeat they had gone to certain victory. All knew, none more so than Lord Drake. But he was proud and would never yield. He darted forward, ready to meet the Pride of the Stag in simple combat. He was meet with the eager Aries. For all his experience and talent the lord was no match for the young hero. They clashed, but Aries always thrown him back. Three times was Lord Drake asked to surrender and three times he refused. Seeing no other way Aries attacked the older man with such ferocity that his defense was broken. With a move so fast, none could follow he stabbed him through his stomach. As Lord Drake's army surrendered, Aries removed his helmet, showing his handsome face. Lord Drake could feel the mere presence of his foe in their dual, but now seeing the long back hair and brilliant emerald eyes with more wisdom than any greybeards he seen in his life he finally understood. This being in front of him was beyond him, beyond any mere human to truly comprehend. With his last breath he grabbed his sword and held out for Aries in surrender.

After he united Avalon, for there was only one continent, Albion to conquer, Aries started to govern it with the help of his most trusted confidant Gwaine. The beasts and mutants in the forest were still a threat, even if the newly organized regiments had much better luck defending the people of his world. Aries made an Order for the best of his warriors. Leading this Order of men and women Gwaine was selected, as the best of them after the Lord of Avalon. The night hunters or wraiths were not heard of for more than a decade and many hoped that with Aries presence they would never return.

Under Aries guidance, the forgemasters were able to reignite the ancient space ports of the world. Using them they managed to establish connection with other nearby systems and planets. With this a new and bright age seemed in the future of . But Aries with his power felt that this wasn't his destiny. And He came.

The Emperor of Mankind, his father. Some of his brothers fought the Emperor upon meeting him. Aries did not. He understood, looking beneath the physical plane, that while he was above other humans, the Emperor was also above him just as much. He swore fealty to the Emperor and Mankind. The Emperor was most pleased by meeting another of his sons and what he accomplished while away from him. He thaught him much while mentoring him for his purpose as a Primarch.

Thus, Aries joined the Great Crusade and the Second Legion, his legion, his sons. Many from his Order and others from joined the legion. But there were also regiments which happily followed him to the stars. The Great Crusade was a success: under the newly found primarchs no army could withstand the legions and imperial army. The Second Legion was lead to numerous victory which earned them much fame and the name of Death Knight. Aries was in close relationship with most of the other Primarchs, most notably the sixth, Leman Russ, Lion El'Johnson and Vulkan, bu his closest companion was always Sanguinius. Following their primarch the astartes of the Second formed a close bond with the Vlka Fenryka, the Dark Angels, the Salamanders and the Blood Angels. That's not to say he wasn't in close or cordial relation with his other brothers. But he had some disagreement with others. He had several debate with Magnus the Red about their psyker abilities. Aries always argued that without control and discipline there is a high chance of something terrible occurring. He felt that Magnus wasn't cautious enough when dealing with the warp. Aries had seen on what could a rogue psyker do. Because of this he had, as Magnus put it, his psyker sons on shorter leash than his brother did.

After the Ullanor Crusade the Emperor summoned him and the Primarch of the Eleventh, Vlad. The two had been given an important mission: destroy an enemy that could destroy Mankind. The two brothers were confused. After the Ullanor Crusade most of the galaxy was under the command of the Emperor. The Emperor explained them that what he sensed was in the future. An alien race, composed of trillions upon trillions being that was part of the whole. A hive which consumed what was in it's path. It needed to be destroyed in infancy or they could become something mankind wasn't ready to face.

The two brothers mustered their legions and other forces for their cause before they started their journey. When they went to Avalon to start their crusade a warp storm enclosed them. Aries didn't fully know what happened there, his memory of that time was foggy at best.

He remembered living a life of a normal human, well as normal as he could get. He as Harry Potter, was a proto-psyker in the dawn of the second millenium. The "wizards and witches" of that time were quite interesting, even if sometimes shamefully coward or stupid. But he was awed by the freedom, the possibilities of that era. It was foreign for him, Aries Cernunnos even if his mortal self never found out who he was in reality. He never know freedom, only duty. Even in that age he had his duty, but he after he had done it... He finally experienced peace. He always fought, for his father, for Mankind, for his friends. But now, the next several decades he lived like any other man. He died in bed, surrounded by family and friends.

And now he woke in a chamber, very similar in both style and size to his personal chamber on his home world. He sat up cautiously, inspecting the medical equipment on the other side of the bed. He didn't know where he was, who else, what else could be there with him. He was bare-chested, with only a dark trousers on his giant form. He tried his movements, arms, legs, fingers, neck all seemed to be in perfect condition. He easily stood up and started searching the desk near his bed. But before he could find anything relevant to his questions the doors of the chamber were opened and a group of astartes came inside just to halt in shock seeing the Primarch on his feet. Even among these superhumans, champions of humanity he would be a giant. Their presence, while awe inspiring for mere mortal was but the fraction of his. Then, as one the group knelled before him.

"My lord, a honor to finally be able to speak with you." the first man who entered spoke in awe filled voice.

"Stand when you speak with me." Aries ordered in a firm tone.

At once the giants stood, their proud face full of awe.

"I would guess that you are member of my legion. Is that correct?" he asked more gently this time around.

"Yes, my lord." the leader stepped forward "I'm legion master Cullen..."

"Legion master?" he asked surprised "How long was I… away?"

"Avalon was in a warp storm, my lord." the legion master explained " It not only disposed us in time but place as well. We are in the Eastern fringe of the galaxy in the year 39.534."

"I see." he said "What happened with Zael and Gwaine?"

"Lord Gwaine had died in a crusade against an ork Whaaagh in 36.789. Lord Zael is with us... in a sense." Cullen answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Areis asked dreading the answer.

"He was... his body was too damaged my lord. He is in a dreadnaught now." Cullen said with respect.

"And the Imperium? What happened in it?" he asked, concentrating on the matter at hand.

The astartes in front of him looked at each other, before Cullen started on explaining the Imperium current state for his primarch.

Areis was alone again. The Imperium was in ruin. The countless battle and death was meaningless. All the work of his and his brothers was destroyed, perhaps beyond hope. The prosperity they all imagianed on humanity was nowhere. The Imperium stood in one place if not even walking backwards in every aspect of civilization but religion. Truly how could his brothers let this happen to their father's dream? His father, who was nothing more than a rotting corpse in his throne, was worshiped by the masses. He, who once burned entire planets for simply being too devote in their religious belief was now worshiped as a god. He, who once humiliated his son Lorgar and his entire legion for this very reason... For mankind to be this far apart from the envisioned future. Now he had to fight, not just for his brothers but for the dream he shared with the other Primarchs. He hated this. He hated how his blood pumped at the thoughts of battles, how he loved the brotherhood forged in the flames of war, how his bloodlust spiked again. He hated war. Yet he was unmatched in it.

His sons were betrayed by their dearest friends. Mankind, which they bleed for, suffered for, died for turned their back on them. Their brothers, which who they fought with back-to-back did the same and now hunted them. For they had been deceived greatly and his scions paid for his mistake.

But not all was lost. While the Imperium became corrupt and decadent, their realm prospered. Their had the might to fight back the Imperium, They had the will to do so. He will lead them on a final crusade. Because that was his duty. For both his father and the memory of his dream.

He will have to conquer the Imperium.


	5. Chapter 5 HP: Death's debt

**AN: **I decided to give an estimated time on my profile conserning my stories.

**AN2:** I will also update the "first chapter" of Shards of tales.

**AN3:** Please give me names if you want to see someone with Harry. I prefer Harry/Lily/small harem + sleeping around with others. Please no yaoi! I don't have any problem with them, but I won't make my main character one.

**1. chapter**

_Death_

_Harry Potter woke up in a dark chamber. He had a tall, lean but muscular fame. His face was soft but had some sort of edge to it. It was framed with cobalt black hair and in the center there was two emerald like eye alight with hidden strengh behind a pair of glasses. It was circular with obsidian columns at the sides. At the center there was a throne also made of volcanic glass and emeralds with green fire pyres at either side of it. _

"_Where I am?" he said slowly getting up. He wanted to have his wand in his hand but soon found that he was in a quite difficult situation with a little breeze. He was nude and without anything at hand in an unfamiliar room with no way out. His luck didn't improve much in recent years it seemed._

"_In my realm, Harry Potter." came the response. The voice was melodic and light. Harry whipped his head in its direction and promply stepped back in shock. After the voice it came no surprise that the owner would a female, but he wasn't prepared for... for that! He was never the ladies-man but, she was gorgeous. Nay, he didn't have proper word for her. Angelical face turned to him with a little serene smile on her rosy lips. Her raven black hair flown in soft waves down to her hips with amethyst eyes alight with pure blessure looking at him. Perfect figure revealed itself to Harry, only obscured by little, black dress. Ivory skin so soft and creamy that women would kill for it. Long legs which would have man gawking at it by just the slighest shown. Breast of such size that would have teenager soiling their pants with their seeds just glancing at them. The woman only response to his rather blatant staring was a slight widening of her eyes and one arm going to her hips and thrusting it alittle to the other side._

"_Like what you see?" she asked with clear amusement._

"_What? No! I mean yes!" Harry blushed deep red in his embarassment. Strangely when the woman only gave a soft laugh at his fumblings he calmed down if only slightly. "Khm, I mean... Yes, I liked it, you are the hottest woman I ever seen! I mean you are gorgeous! And sorry for the... the starring, but you are so beautiful and... and.."_

"_Harry, love, please calm down." she was at his side in an isntant cupping his cheek in his hand "You don't need to apologies. After all it's only fair that you see some of me as I could see you as well." _

"_What?" he asked back a bit confused. Her smile transformed into a little grin as she pointed down. Harry, looking down realized what she said. He was still nude. In front of the most beautiful woman he ever seen or imagiened period! At it had a clear effect on him. He turned so red that would make a tomato proud. He tried to cover himself with his hand._

"_Would it help if I was also without clothes?" she asked, making Harry to look at her with shock. She had her hand up with her fingers ready to snap. _

"_No! That's not necessary!" he said bit louder than what needed. He would die from awkwardness. He was sure that with only her nude form would be enough to turn it even more... well, he really didn't want to go there. "Okay, please can we.. just talk about this?" he nervously run his hand through his hair "I don't know where I am, how I got there or what happened to me at all. The last I remember was that I go to bed at my aunt's."_

"_Yes, that did happen." she nodded along with him disappearing from beside him and reappearing on her throne "I choose this evening to help you Harry Potter. After all you flirted quite heavily with me in the past years not to mention those gifts you sent to me!" she smiled at him " You are quite the bold admirer, aren't you?"_

"_What? I'm sorry ma'm but I never meet you, let alone flirt! And gifts? When? And what have I sent to you?" he was beyond confused now. He never seen this lady. He doupted anyone could forget a meeting with her._

"_Oh,but you did!" she exclaimed joyously "On your first year: a troll, a cerberus, the shade of that man first in the forest then in the dungeons. Than at the second year you grew even more daring! Acromantulas, a basilisk... Do you know who I am? Or do you need more clue?" Harry did not._

"_You are Death?" he asked a little taken back at his._

"_In a sense, but I am more inclined toward the name Freya of Hel." she said with a soft smile._

"_I see. Then could you lady Freya tell me what happened?" he said with a little frown._

"_Of course. As I said you did great deeds for me and gave me gifts. I want to repay you for for it." she answered truthfully._

"_Deeds? Gifts? I...I apologies but I don't remember anything of that sort." he stammered out, only growing more confused as it gone on._

"_Mayhaps I should be more... plain in my explanation." she wondered aloud " There are few who could run from me. Tom Riddle did it with surprising cunningness. He will meet his end afore or late. But it's still a sore point for me to have someone cheat Death. You helped me with him greatly. And for this you shall receive rewards."_

"_What did I do?" he asked at last._

"_There are several ways to archive immortality, both in the figurative sense and literally. Tom Riddle had chossen one of the most disgusting way to reach his dream. He divided his soul, and anchored them in different objects and beings."_

"_How many? How many of him is out there?" Harry asked wide eyed at the prosprect os it._

"_He intended to have six of these, horcruxes in your people terminology. You already destroyed two. Can you guess what these were?" she asked quirking an elegant eyebrow. Harry wanted to just have the answers but sensed that the goddess in front of him would be displeased if he didn't at least try. And angering Death wasn't high on Harry's 'to do list'. Objects... he only destroyed two object associated with Voldemort and the prophecy was never in his hand. That left..._

"_The diary?" he asked at last. Seeing Freya nod his shoulder slumbed " I don't have any idea for the other." he confessed._

"_It's alright beloved." Freya said "As even Riddle didn't know of it's existence as it was the seventh horcrux and he only wanted six. It was an accident."_

"_Accident?! You can create somehting like that by accident?" he asked wide eyed. He would be the first to confess that he never studied the real depth of magic, but he from what knew it wasn't possible._

"_It happens when you use powers you don't fully understand. Making a horcrux requires mine power: the killing curse. It makes it an even greater insult to me. But that's other matter entirely... Riddle always made them when he kills someone noteworthy. One such was when he intended to kill the one who was destinied to kill him..." she looked at him pointedly at his scar._

"_Me?" he was going numb. That...that asnwered why his connection with the Dark Lord. He could feel his emotions, his mere presence. "A part of his soul is in me?!" he was horrified and more than a little nauseous at the thought._

"_No. Not anymore beloved. You destroyed that part not a long ago." she replied soothingly._

"_When? How?" he asked back while relief floded him._

"_He tried to posses you. You not only threw him out but destroyed the soul part in yourself with one go." her smile was full of pride._

"_I see." he slowly calming down. It still didn't made easier knowing that for fivteen year he had a part of that madman's soul in himself._

"_Now that I have explained that we should move on your rewads..." Freya grined at him giddily as if the prospect of doing so feeled with her with happines."You will see both of it soon enough."_

"_What?" but before he could do anything the world blacked out._

In Little Whining, on the Privet Drive, under number four there was a room. The smallest of all bedroom in the house. If someone seen it they would consider it natural in contrast to the other rooms unnatural cleaness. In this room on the bed of the room laid a brooding teenager.. Or would be if he didn't just woke up from a dream. Was it a dream?

Harry wasn't sure about his dream. He sat up and put his glasses then pulled them off. He looked around and saw everything. His vision was near perfect. He always had to wear glasses before but now... He felt conflicted. This kind of things doesn't repair themselves certainly not under a night. Did this mean that his dream wasn't a dream but real? Should he speak about it with someone? Before he wouldn't hesitate to contact Dumbledore about this. But after Sirius' death things changed.

He didn't know how he felt. He was sad, angry but most of all numb. He just couldn't bring himself to care about it. He just couldn't help it. Sirius was an older brother and an uncle in one man for he. It didn't matter that they only saw eachother scarlely at most. He was what others called family to him. The only true family he had.

He was back at his "family" since a few days. Maybe four or five. He will have to count it latter as he didn't really know. What did Dumbledore think when he decided that he should go back here for the summer? His uncle and aunt who despised his very existence, his cousin who was only an overgrown, spoiled bully. Did he think that they would help him get over of losing Sirius? Seriously?

But, he thought about. Truthfully a part of his mind – disturbingly in Hermione's voice, become his voice of reason. If he by some reason did blame himself for it then what about Tonks? Or Remus? Tonks dualed against Bellatrix if she defeated her then... Or Remus for he did not protect his best friend back. But he did not blame them, could not do so. Tonks - while dangerous, was simply put not good enough to beat the mad Black woman, at least not without help. Remus tried to defend Sirius, Harry seen at least one Deatheater trying to curse his godfather just to be put down by the werewolf. Did that mean that he was to blame?

He was just a teenager. He did what a child would do. Didn't thought ahead. Why should he? He never did and before the Ministry it always worked out more or less. Truly, nobody should except him not to fall into Voldemort's trap. Particuarly after this year, where nobody told him anything and his anxiousness was at the stratosphere.

He shouldn't blame himself for what happened to Sirius, at least not just himself. Was he at fault? Yes, of course. Were others at fault? Yes. Bellatrix, Voldemort and Dumbledore as well. Would Sirius want him to mope around? No. Had he other friends? Yes. He needed them and if the Prochesy was true they needed him. He had to stay strong for them. And his friends were there to help him. But first and foremost he had to help himself. He promised himself to defend them from Voldemort. Looking at his nightwatch he could see that it was five o'clock in the morning. He didn't bother trying sleeping, being pretty sure that he would fail after this.

Fortunately the Dursleys didn't bothered him this summer. Maybe after what happened last summer maybe because of Madeye speaking with them – Harry assumed that it was the later, but they didn't speak more than two dozen word to him in the time he was there including the instructions to do his choires. Harry was more than happy to oblige them.

He started to get ready for the day, when he took notice some other changes made to him. He was little taller, nothing very serious maybe a inch and half. What really gave him a shock was that he gained muscle. While he will never be a bodybuilder or even as big as Charlie or Bill Weasley, but his muscles become highly defined. He also noticed that some of his scar like his left knee or the scar on his right arm from the basilisk didn't ache anymore. He felt like he had a new body. Had Freya, because he started to really believe that his dream wasn't a dream at all, gave him a new body? Sadly he couldn't find answer to his question. Not this time.

As he didn't have to make breakfast and already done what needed to be done on that week, he had free it was unwelcome, the jobs, doing something took away his mind from recent events, namely Sirius' death.

Now, however he had to keep his promise to himdself. He will defend his friends from Voldemort and his eelk. He had know that the first steps would be the hardest to take. But knowing Hermione for five years gave him a new perspective on it. As he didn't know where to start training himself right now he could finish his schoolwork and after that he could focus on getting stronger.

He just started his transfiguration essay, when Fawkes appeared above his bed with a flash of fire, dropping a letter on his pillow. Harry was instantly on his feet with wand pointing at the majestic bird chest. Just to lower it seeing the bird reprocheful eyes as he landed on his shoulder. He apologitecally stroked the bird's beak.

„Sorry Fawkes. I'm rather jumpy..."

The phoenix croned softly and sang a beautiful if short melody. Harry, as always, felt as if the song filled him with happiness and strenght.

„Thanks Fawkes. I'm pretty sure that Hedwig wouldn't mind you having a bit of water from her bowl if you need some..."

The phoenix chirped thankfully as he flew to the owl's bowl and drank a little. Harry meanwhile turned his attention to the letter on his bed. What could Dumbledore want this early in the morning? It was only a little bit after six after all.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I'm afraid certain things were brought to my attention which we need to discuise._

_If you are agreeable I would visit you this evening at 8 o'clock. Please send your response with Fawkes._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry of course had the response down in a minute, or the first version anyway. He had a very strong feeling that it was only because of Dumbledore's gentle personality that it was worded as a request instead of an order. But while you could write it many way, elegantly and brutish, an order was still an order. The final version was down at the five minutes mark.

_Dear Dumbledore_

_You are welcome to come anytime you want. I will notify my relatives of your arrival._

_I would like to apologies for what I have done in your office. I will of course pay for the damage i cause and accept any and all punishment you decide on._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

There. It was simple and to the point. His rampage inside the headmaster officde was uncalled for. Yes, he was furious. Yes, he had all right to be. But, that didn't allow him to destroy the headmaster – mostlikely - priceless equipments. He will need to control himself if he ever wants to be seen as an adult and not like a child throwing a temper trantum.

After Fawkes disappeared with the reply Harry started to think the cause of the headmaster sudden visit to Privet Drive. There were several posibilities. The least likely that he will come to take him away, prefereably to the Burrow. He was pretty sure that it was not the case. He only stayed at Privet Drive for a week. More than likely he is coming to anonunce that Harry would need to stay the entire summer there. Or something realy important came up. He could only think of someone's dieing. But he waved it of. It was no use of being that negative about it. For now he will inform Petunia about it and go back to his essays.

Harry couldn't remember when was the last time a day went that slow. It felt like a year. At last, exactly at 8 o'clock, the door bell rang. Harry who was at the hall being prepared for the headmaster arrival, opened the door a moment later. There was the tall and thin figure of Albus Dumbledore, the wisest and greatest wizard of the age. With his white, long beard and hair, reaching his waist and blue robe he was the image of the Merlin style wizard in muggle eyes. His brilliant, soul-piercing blue eyes, usully twinkling with mischief and kindness, now bore into Harry's emerald, but there was a gentle spark in their deepth.

„Good evening Harry. May I come in?" he asked kindly as he was just a grandfather visiting his favourite grandson. Harry hastily stepped back letting the old wizard entry to the house.

„Of course professor. Please do so."

The old wizard stepped inside the house closing the door behind himself. He cast his glance along the hall. The pristine floor and walls, the closed door of the sitting-room. And for just a second he gazed at the closet under the stairs.

„Your relatives don't want to meet me, I take it." he said inclining to the closed door at the other side of the hall.

„My apologies sir. They want us to... go to my room and after that, you to leave the house without their notice." Harry explained a bit embarassed.

„I see." Dumbledore nodded „Well, for now we shall abide for their whishes." and with that the headmaster waved at the stairs indicating that Harry should lead him. Harry was a bit wide eyed as he did so. What did the headmaster meant by „for now"? His eyes only got bigger as he had seen Dumbledore's arm. The right arm's skin seemed to have burned itself coal black and craggy but the muscle was still intact under it. The proffesor noticed his stare, but just smiled gently at him making Harry blushing at getting caught at starring.

"It's a story of another time Harry. We have much more important matters to attend than a minor injury."

Harry did not know how the old wizard could call something like that a minor injury but let it slide and continued his way to his room. Inside the room Dumbledore again looked around just like down the hall. He sat down on the offered chair at Harry's desk. Harry sat on his bed waiting for the headmaster to start the conversation.

„You must be wondering about the reason of my visit, Harry." he said with a searching gaze „I have done great mistakes regarding of you. I want to make amends Harry."

„I don't understand, sir." Harry said confused.

„Yes, I believe you don't. Please let me explain. The blood wards defend you from anyone who wish you harm while you call this house your home. Such beings cannot step in the border no matter what. " the old man said with a heavy sigh. "Which allowed your aunt and uncle to mistreat you."

„I see." Harry never thought that the headmaster would change his opinion on that matter „No, in honestly I don't: how could they do what they did. They never abused me, not in the physical sense. They..."

"...neglected you." Dumbledore said sadly "There is the problem. Your mother's spell is simple in the sheer genius of it. The ward didn't let anyone with harmful for you. Petunia and Vernon thought that they are doing the right thing."

"By getting magic out of me..." Harry finished. "So, what you say is that because the wards didn't perceived it as abuse but simply as neglect..."

"The ward didn't do much for them." Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully "But your mother was not someone one should cross, I believe. I don't know if you noticed but your aunt, uncle and cousin has some quite disturbing characteristic."

"Yes." said Harry confused at what had anything to do with it.

"The ward, while not outright harmed them for it, your mother's magic altered them to reflect their innerself. Petunia who likes to see and hear anything and was so proud of her body had her beauty robed of her. Vernon who's greed know no bound had his body consume all and let go of no more than necessery. Dudley Dursley of course has stepped into his father's footsteps. The letter I left behind on that night I warned them, but they did not heed my call."

"I see." Harry always wondered about it. He had seen the older pictures. Petunia was once beautiful, she even did some modelling in her college days. Vernon was a star rugby player, one of the best in his team. He always thought that they just let them go, but it was impossible. How could Petunia's once strawberry blonde hair turn into sandy-brown, her neck lenghtening two inches. "What happens now?"

"Now, you have several prospect to choose from. You can stay and remain here 'till august when the Weasley family will come back from visiting young Bill in Romania. You can also spend it at various safehouses. Both of oreder members and others would host you at them. In particiluar Ms. Granger and her parents of course would be delightened to receive you. Another person would also love to spend her summer with you. She could also teach you many different disciplines." Dukmbledore said neutraly, not indicating favour for any of them. "If I may: I would advise you to think about them long and hard. There isn't a wrong choice, Harry."

"That safehouse... it isn't the Grimmauld Place, is it?" he asked.

"No, but I fear that you will need to visit it at least briefly it this summer." the headmaster answered "And mayhaps Harry it would be better to visit it. It isn't healthly when you can't go into a building."

The young man had fallen silent. There was a reaason why he should go to at least two location. The Privet Drive didn't deserve even a moment of consideration. He will leave it for good. The Grangers were the most tempting of the three. A relaxing summer with his frineds, truly nearly his adoptive family. If it was any of his previous summers he would have immediately made the Granger family his choice. That was the easy thing to do. To do nothing just let the world do its work while he has one last summer as a child. But the right thing to do was to train, because one day he will have to battle the most powerful Dark Lord of all time.

"I think... I think I should go and prepare myself for the war. With the person, you said, the witch who could teach me a lot." he said at last. Dumbledore noded at that.

"The person who will teach you did say that this will be your choice. I see that her assumations were right. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Shall we go?"

"Mmm, can I have a minute, sir? I didn't packed my things." Harry said at last. He never expected that he could leave this house.

"I see. Do you need my help, my boy?" Harry only nodded at the older nab question. Dumbledore just waved his wand making all of his things flying into his trunk.

"There you go. Now let's leave this place."

At the hall it seemed that Dumbledore wanted to go inside the living room and have a chat with Harry's relatives. Glancing at him the old wizard thought better of it and only left a white envelope on the table in the room.

Fortunately the street was deserted, although Harry sensed that it had to do more with Dumbledore than luck. In the end it mattered little. The old wizard raised his left arm when they arrived on the edge of the property and preassumbly the wards.

"Please take my hand, Harry, and don't let go." he ordered gently.

He did so and the next he knew was the feeling of being pulled through a tight tube. Not the most enjoyable sensation of his life. Looking up he could see a little house in the middle of a forest clearing. Dumbledore payed little mind to the surroundings, but Harry glanced to the sides. The scenery was the same: forest on either side of him and in the dark he couldn't see much more than that.

Stepping inside the house a voice greeted them.

"At last! I started to get worried!"

Dumbledore replied something, but Harry didn't hear it, nor cared for that matter. There at the entrance of the kitchen stood the owner of the voice. A fairly tall woman, with a body that rivaled Freya's, her scarlet hair and emerald eyes. It was Lily Evans-Potter.

The last thing that he seen was the woman turning towards him then darkness descended upon him. Again.


	6. Chapter 6 Fairy Tail: Returning Home

AN: I will say it again. This fic (if it will reach that point) will have heavy lemons.

AN2: I will mainly use the manga and not the anime!

AN3: Some canon things have been changed aside the fact that Natsu went on a training trip. See at the end for others.

AN4: As usual please review and PM me if you have question(s), idea(s) etc.

AN5: I don't own the Fairy Tail franchise, whole or part of it. I don't make money from writing this fic or any other associated with this manga/anime. I only use them for mine and others amusement. I only own those thing my own making (characters, techniques, vehicles etc).

* * *

><p>1. chapter:<p>

_Returning home_

July 2, X784

He idly looked at the landscape outside the window of the train. It was three years since he was in Fiore. He left his home, his friends, comrades, family behind, in order to become strong enough. At first just that he could make them proud, to make his father proud of him. Now, after seeing the Continent for what it was it changed. He will protect them for there was darkness out there which could destroy them in a flash.

His sensitive ears picked on a few sentences outside their cabin:

"Salamander-sama? He is in Hargeon? Really?" asked a girl full of awe.

"Yes! Do you think we can get an autograph from him? I would love to have something from him!" answered a second feminime voice as excited as the first.

"He is sooo mysterious! No one knows his face, yet he destroyed dozens of dark guilds! He is like a hero, fighting evil from the shadows!" a third voice (again a girl) added.

He was far from impressed at learning this. Whoever was in Hargeon was certainly not the Salamander. He cared not if he built the Salamander's prestige or wanted to destroy it. That man had no business with that name and he will make sure that idiot will remember it.

"Happy! Wake up! It seems that we need to stop at Hargeon before going to Magnolia!" he said to his companion, a blue furred cat. The animal only opened one eye lazily looking at the human who woke him up.

"Natsu, did you really need to do this?" he asked – in Natsu's opinion whinned "I had a very good dream: there was like a bazillion fish there!"

"And no cat girls?" Natsu jested with a half grin.

"You are stupid Natsu... They were feeding me!" Happy answered with a grin. Then his face turned a little more serious "Why do we need to stop at Hargeon?"

"Some idiot is using the Salamander name. We should teach him that he shouldn't lie about such things."

"Aye!"

Hargeon was the largest port in the Kingdom of Fiore, thus it came no surprise that finding one man seemed to be quite the challenge. But when this man proclaimed hisself as a famous, rumouredly S-class mage... Let's just say that the search become several times easier.

But before they could even begin it in earnest, thy ran into someone. More precisely someone ran into Natsu. A girl, the same age as Natsu, in a light white top and blue mini skirt fell on her butt, while the mage looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry! I didn't really payed attention to where I go. Here, let me help you!" he offered his hand to the girl, who seemed to blush.

"It-it's nothing! Nothing at all!" she shuttered. "I am Lucy! Nice to meet you!" she said as she accepted the help.

"Natsu Dragneel." he introduced himself while looking at the beauty in front of him. She had bright blond hair which flown like liquid gold in the gentle breeze. Innocent, sea blue eyes flutered as she gazed at him addoringly. Legs, going forever, a generous swell of bust and butt. She was still more cute than sexy though. But definitely had a killer body.

On the other hand Lucy also wacthed tha man who helped her to her feet. He was in one word a hunk. Wild, blood red hair, obsidian eyes and angular face. Tall, easily towering over her. His chiseled chest was bare thanks to only wearing a sleeveless, golden trimed black vest with it's zipper down, allowing his six, no, eight pack to be shown. Along with those strong, well defined arms. The only problem was that he wore a combat trouser and boot so she couldn't see the lower half of him in this detail, bu t even with the trouser and a strange belt which seemed like made of some reptilian scale. He wasn't like most boys she did fan on. He wasn't slim, angelic. He was dark, primal and nearly demonic.

"You dropped that." the hunk... Natsu! His name is Natsu. She could fantasize about the this man at night! She meant never! Calming down a bit she noticed the last issue of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine at her feet which she avidly read. So much she didn't even notice a gorgeus man, until she ran into him literally and who was now the number one on her "who do you want for boyfriend" list.

"Yes, thanks." she thanked him as he picked it up.

"Are you a mage?" Natsu asked curiously even if a great deal of it's readers weren't mage, he could feel that the girl in front of him had much more eternano than the average folks.

"Yes, I use Celestial Magic. How do you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess... Which guild are you part of?" Natsu asked, tilting his head trying to remember if he ever heard of her.

"I didn't join any... But I will, it's my dream to be a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a smile.

"That's nice. I think it will be pretty easy for you to do so." he answered remembering a certain old man's certain antics.

"It's not that simple! Fairy Tail is considered the strongest guild in the country. You can't just join them on a whim!" she said as if talking to a child. Natsu just grinned at her.

"Nah, I believe that you can do it."

"Aye!" the cat said.

"Thanks guys." Lucy smiled back at them. Until... "What the hell?! That cat can talk!"

"Yeah, he is my partner: Happy." Natsu introduced the two, though Lucy seemed to remain in shock at the sight of a talking cat.

The ackward silence which settled on them was shattered by the three girls who Natsu heard on the train running to the central square of the town to meet 'Salamander-sama'. Lucy got out of her shock hearing that.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go! I need to meet Salamander-sama." with that she sprinted after the other three girls. Natsu just shook his head at her.

"What's with this attitude?" he asked tilting his head - again -, not really understanding why would Lucy go this excited by hearing about 'Salamander-sama'.Wait! Salamander-sama? That's interesting. A grin made it's way onto his face "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

In the center of Hargeon stood the Maria Chatedral (third greatest church in Fiore), named after the grandmother of Toma E. Fiore, the kingdom current leader, who had aided many of the country's hospital. Even now, nearly thirty year after her death among the people of Fiore called uppon Blessed Maria or Maria the Kind. To it's right stood the city hall, a three story high, white building. Across of it was the courthouse, nearly identical to the other building, but it had light yellow mortar on it. The last side was occupied the library. It was made from red stones and marble. The other distinction of it was the towers with domes on it, giving it an exotic look. Not too surprising considering it was desingned by southern achitect, while the other three were made by a fioren one.

Between these four buildings lay the central square of the city. There was a big crowd, forming a circle around a group of people, led by a man in his early twenties. He smiled charmingly at the inner crowd - mainly composed of teenage girls - and produced some simple purple fire balls to entertain it. Then a wave of magic passed through the square, leaving everyone breatless for a moment.

"Hey man, that wasn't nice." came a deep voice from the roof of the library. Looking there the crowd could see Natsu crouching at the edge, looking at the leader with clear contempt in his eyes."Who are you?"

"I am the Salamander! A famous mage from Fairy Tail!" the man shouted at Natsu.

"And how long have you been in that guild?" Natsu asked curiously.

"For my whole life, you idiot!" he shouted back.

"That's interesting." Natsu pointed at his arm. There, just below the shoulder was the mark of Fairy Tail in red "I never once have seen you in the guild hall!"

With that the young man jumped off the roof, making the retiring crowd gasp in surprise. The people in the square could only stare at the two mage, wondering what happens now. Lieing about being a part of a legal guild was considered a very serious crime.

"You little shit!" the man shouted.

"He is Bora the Prominence from Titan Nose. He was kicked out." Happy said floating near Lucy in the crowd with angel wings sprouting from his shoulder.

"Damn it! Take this brat! Prominence Typhoon!" Bora stretched his arm wide and from his body a spiraling column of fire surged forward. Natsu stood still, letting the magic hit him. There were shouts from the crowd, noone wanted to go to the fireball which formed where the Fairy Tail mage stood.

"Hah, brats are still brats... I don't have any pridde destroying an insects like you." Bora said with little to no emotion in his voice. He just turned his back to the flames when a slurping sound rang out.

"I s that so?" asked Natsu's voice from the flames. All, but Happy watched with slack jaws as the young man eat the flames of Bora's attack "You should train a lot more. I never eaten flames tasting as bad as these in my entire life!"

"You think you can defeat me, gaki?!" Bora shouted in anger. Natsu just grinned at him.

"Allow me to demostrate the difference between us." he said. For a moment nothing happened, them a his magic brust out, taking a form of a huge column made of bright gold and silver fire. All felt as suddenly an ocean was over their heads. In a way it was true but it was an ocean of magical power. Non could move, save Bora for Natsu's power was focused on him sending to him to his knees.

"Salamander! Enogh of this!" came a sudden voice on the other side of the crowd "In the name of the Magic Council let us through!" And just like that, the sea of people divided in two allowing the group of rune knights to go to Natsu without pumping in anyone. The leader was a slim, tall man wearing the uniform of a captain. His black hair was up in a knot and a pair of glasses were in front of his purple eyes. Seeing the group approching Natsu cut off his magical aura to a barely noticeable level.

"Lahar! Good to see you!" he grinned at the frustated captain.

"Salamander." Lahar eyes twiched "I said it a thousand times! It's captain Lahar to you!"

"If I didn't use it before why do you think I will do it from now?" Natsu asked, sincerely curious, making Lahar sigh.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you release a third of your magical power in the town centre? With your reserve it's highly dangerous..."

"Because of those guys..." Natsu inclined towards Bora's group.

"That's Bora the Prominence! Our Intelligence said that he fled the country after his crimes came to light." Lahar said shocked at the mage presence.

"He did." Natsu said "He joined a dark guild, Crime Star in Bosco. This was his first mission I think. That guild was deep in the slave-trade, Lahar, and I mean really deep."

"And how do you know that?" Lahar asked with a raised eyebrow even when he motioned the rune knights to apprehend Bora and his accosiates.

"I destroyed that guild not a week ago." Natsu shrugged his shoulder, not truly caring the shocked looks he got from the others save Lahar "The guild master had their mission very detailed on paper. Idiot."

"Which is fortunateous for us." Lahar said with a little smile. His face turned serious "Those informations..."

"There you go." Natsu said as in a puff some documents appeared which he handed to Lahar at once "And for the power releasing thing... I only unleashed a quarter of mine... Didn't want to fight with civs nearby."

"I see." Lahar said "Bora was wanted for three quarter million jewels. Some will go to repairing the square." there he looked at the broken cobbles where Natsu stood "But the rest will be on your account at the end of the week, I promise."

"Thanks Lahar!" Natsu grinned at the captain, but he waved away the crimson haired man's gratitude.

"Nay, it should be me thanking you. You defeated a dangerous criminal without much damage to, well anything. I couldn't ask for more." he said.

"If you say so..." Natsu replied "Well, I want to get back to Fairy Tail at least at tomorrow, so I have to go. See ya later, Lahar!" he turned towards the trainway station, but his way was blocked by the crowd looking in awe at him. Lahar chuckled at his predictament and left to the court-house.

"Salamander! This is Jason from Weekly Sorcerer. Can I ask you some question?" asked an overly excited blond haired man.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu said with his usual grin "What'ya want to know?"

"Cool! First question. We can see the guild mark on your arm, but master Makarov never gave straight answer to our questions about you being a member. Why is that?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but master is wiser than nearly any other being I have ever met so I imagien that he has some reason for that..." he shrugged "You probably should ask this to him and not to me."

"I see. Next question. Rumours said that you traveled abroard for the last few years. Is that true?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But I also spent several months training inside Fiore and doing quests for the Magical Council and others."

"Cool. Can you give us some basic information on yourself? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream?"

"Well, let see. My name is Natsu Dragneel. My first three likes: my nakamas, my father and my guild. I dislikes mainly the dark guilds. My hobby is writing, fishing with Happy and exploring interesting places. My dream is to find my father." Natsu listed off.

"Cool. Does it mean that you are the same 'Salamander', author to the 'Wandering Mage' novel series?" asked Jason. The crowd excistement grow to new height hearing the question and waited for the answer with baited eyes.

"It's true." Natsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"So COOL!" Jason threw his hand up "Does that mean that those stories are based on true stories?"

"Most of them are my adventures. But there are some myths and other mages' quests in there."

"Cool! Last two questions. Are you an S-class mage?" the reporter asked.

"Officially? No, but I had done my fair share of S-class jobs..."

"COOl! Last question: are you single?" the female part of the crowd visibly perked up hearing the reporter asking that.

"At the moment yes."

"I'm sure that many among our readers will be glad to hear that! Thanks for the interview, Salamander."

"My pleasure." Natsu said, but Jason already ran away to report back to the office. Tilting his head in confusion then deciding that it didn't really matter Natso turned towards Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go!"

"Heh?! Where?" a wide eyed Lucy cried out as the other females gave her the 'Evil-Eye'.

"To Magnolia, of course! You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" Natsu asked with a big grin.

"Yeah, but do you truly believe I can be a member?" Lucy asked embarassed.

"Lucy." the fire mage said "You don't have anything to lose. Many ruin their life because they don't grab the opportunities when they arouse. You don't have to go to the deep-end at once. Just take a step toward your dream. I will be there with you and believe me, Fairy Tail will welcome you with open arms and help you archiving anything you want."

"Thanks, Natsu." she said with a smile, even while tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sooo... Will you come with us?" Natsu asked with a grin while Happy floated near his shoulder.

"Uhum!"

July 4, x784, Magnolia

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." Natsu said with a gentle smile as Lucy stared at the guild hall in amazement. "Let's go inside."

With that he opened the giant wooden doors and stepped inside with the blonde girl following him. The building seemed almost even larger than from the outside. There were several tables both round and rectangular with mages sitting around. The hall was filled with the voice of at least fifty mages speaking at once making it nearly impossible to hear anything at all. Most were so engrossed in it that they didn't even noticed the new arrivals. It was when they arrived at the bar that a silver haired beauty noticed them.

"Ah, customers! Welcome." came the voice from Fairy Tail arguably most famous mage, Mirajane Strauss. She had a curvy, voluptuous figure, with a swell of a womanly hips, mile long legs, more than generous and ample bust and round and firm behind clad in a pink dress. Her gentle smile, full lips, wide, blue eyes and silver hair reaching her hips only added to her beauty.

"Yo, Mira! It's been a while!" said Natsu raising an arm in geeting. Mira eyes widened a bit, not remembering meeting this really handsome fellow. She blushed in embarassment at the thought.

"Aye!" came Happy voice, raising her from such internal conflict.

"Is that Happy?! Then... Is it you, Natsu? You really grown up!" she exclaimed in surprise. Hearing it the entire guild become silent as a graveyard.

"Yeah, thanks." Natsu said with a grin. Mira then enveloped the fire mage in a thight hug. Natsu seemed surprised at first them returned the it just as affectionately.

"Welcome home Natsu!" came the shouts from the mages sitting at the tables.

"Yo. Good to be back." answered Natsu as he walked off to greet the other members.

"What's is this all about? They behave like they didn't see him for months." Lucy wondered aloud.

"That's because we didn't." came Mirajane soft voice from behind her "He had gone on a training trip three years ago and we only meet with him once on a mission. It's good to have him back."

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy squaled, seeing her (and many more females') idol. Mirajane only smiled at her.

"Ah, please call me Mira. Everyone does. You came with Natsu, right? Do you want to join the guild by any chance?" she asked her ever present smile still on her lovely face.

"Y-y-yes." Lucy shuttered.

"Natsu, please come back and introduce your friend to us!" Mirajane said (louder than usual) to the crimson haired man.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, I forgot about you for a minute." Natsu came back with an easy smile, while the entire guiléd seemed suprised, again.

"Who is this? It can't be Natsu..."

"Natsu apologize for something? Really?"

"He sure grown up, didn't he?"

"Well, then let'start it, shall we?" Natsu clapped his hand together. "It seems you already know Mirajane... Her younger siblings are over there. The big guy with white hair is Elfman, the girl is Lisanna." he indicated towards a table near to the bar. There was a big, although youn man with a white mane of hair and a cute silver haired girl. "The old man over there is Wakaba. He is a senior members, so he knows a lot of things along with his parner Macao, who isn't there at the moment... Well, they are big perverts by the way." the middle aged guy with a pipe in his mouth cried out a startled "Hey!", while Natsu continued "There is the Shadow Gear team. The guys are Jet and Droy. The blue haired girl is Levy and she is suuuuper intelligent, so maybe it would be better if you come to her with your problems. Let's see... there are Bisca and Alzack our sniper team. They are also quite fond of animals, so if you want a pet you can talk to them about it. The idiot pimp over there is Loke." he said pointing to an orange haired man with two girls at his side "And the gorgeous girl at the bar is Cana." the guild was silenced, again.

"See?! I said it can't be Natsu! He doesn't even know females exists!"

"Oh, so he noticed girls? Good for him."

"They grow up so fast!"

"Oh, why thank you Natsu for the compliment." the slender girl at the bar, Cana smiled and sent a wink at the fire mage. She was also shapely - even if not on par with Mira -, and largely exposed. Giving a nice view with her bikini clad bust. Her long legs was clad in a pair of brown pants. Her auburn hair fall on her back in soft waves, while her hazel eyes twinkled in mirth seeing the chaos Natsu created in mere minutes after arriving "I didn't know you noticed us in that regard."

"Hard not to, when all my female guildmates are gorgeous in a way." Natsu deadpanned and Lucy had to agree with him. Mirajane and Cana had the bodies of buxom models, while Levy and Lisanna were cute, still shapely enough to be desired by men. Bisca was between the two group, but that didn't mean in the slighest that she wasn't attractive. "I think I mentioned everyone who I better know. Everyone, this is Lucy. She wants to be a member of Fairy Tail, please help her along."

"What about me flame-brain?" came an annoyed male voice from the side.

"Ah yes, the cie-bastard is Grey. Excuse me, I have to attend to his face with my fist." and with that Natsu started to stride towards the dark haired man in nothing...? Lucy couldn't deide if she should laugh or cry (or just start ogling the exposed abs and arms... the mages of the guild were in great shape!) seeing the infamous mages of Fairy Tail starting a brawl. Natsu knocked Grey back with one punch, which enraged the other mage bit his counter attack was swiftly caught by the fire mage who again tossed him to the side, this time into Elfman. They nearly started using magic, but a great shadow fall upon them.

"Cut it out, you fools!" it thundered making Lucy shaking in fear and frozing all mages in the hall.

"Master, I didn't know you were here." Mirajane smiled at the giant.

"I had to come downstairs, after the ruckus you brats caused!" he said back, sunding a bit more normal, but still frightening.

"Oh, Master! Natsu and Happy came back! And they even brought a girl with them!" Mira squaled in happines, beaming at the giant.

"Huh? New member? I see. Still, " the giant turned towards the grinning Natsu "it's your fault that I couldn't finish my paperwork!" with that he brought one giant arm down the young man. Much to everybody's shock – save Happy, Natsu, muscles bulging, caught the arm.

"Yo, jii-san! I see nothing changed here!" he said with a laugh, while the giant pulled back his punch.

"And you have gotten stronger, Natsu." he said with obvious warm "Welcome home, brat." the giant then started getting smaller and smaller, till the figure became an extremely small, old man, with balding head and a moustache in an orange jester outfit.

"He become soo tiny!" exclaimed Lucy.

"He is Master Makarov, the Fairy Tail guildmaster." Mirajane injected as she moved behind the bar while Natsu and Lucy sat down at the bar stools next to Cana. Makarov sat on to the counter on the bar with a pint of ale appearing in his hands.

"Don't let his size fool you." advised Natsu "He is one of the most powerful mage you will ever see. He is the fourth Wizard Saint after all..."

"Wizard Saint?" Lucy asked confused at the title.

"Fourth?" asked Mira also confused. Makarov himself eyed the fire wizard curiously.

"The Wizard Saints is a group of ten mage of extreme prowess." Natsu explained "And Master is the fourth among them."

"Wow." Lucy said amazed at it.

"I didn't know there was a hierarcy among the Saints, Master." Mira said to the old man.

"We don't really advertize that, Mira." Makarov said with a sigh "And don't be fooled by the title. We, Wizard Saints aren't the only powerful mages around..."

"True." Natsu agreed "But all of you are S-class mages, and not the average type either. Even if the Council appoint them, every member is powerful. The only ones clearly above you are those four and maybe the leader of the worst dark guilds."

"Those four?" Mira and Lucy asked simultariously, while the entire guild started to pay attention to the conservation.

"Yeah, the Four Gods of Ishgaal." Natsu said "Four mages of incredible powers. They aren't even considered humans, because they are said to have broken the potential of normal humans."

"Shut up, Flame-Brain!" came the voice of Grey "We don't want to hear idiotic tales from you."

"But Grey, both the History of Fiore and the History of Ishgaal mentions them! " the cute bluenette, Levy said with a pout. Grey seemed visibly shaken at the thought.

"Yes, they aren't myths or tales." Makarov said at last "What Natsu said was the truth: those four are on a level you lot can't even imagine. Most mages doesn't even know about them aside the fact that they exist (and even that seems to become less likely) let alone meet with one. Natsu, how did you know about them? Or the fact that I am the fourth wizard saint?"

"I had heard about the ranking system from a council member... Doesn't matter in the end, do it?" Natsu shrugged with an easy smile on his face "For the Four Gods... I met with one of them, more specifically the fourth." he said with his smile turning into a grin.

"No way."

"What was he like?"

"And what could he do?" asked Grey curious at this powerful mage abilities.

"He is extremely powerful. I have seen him turning a desert of the size of shire Magnolia into a forest!" he answered causing all of them to gasp in surprise. They knew just from what Makarov told them at they were undoubtely powerful, but this was insane.

"That's the difference between us, who are called mortals and those who can have the title of god." said Makarov solemnly. The guild fall silent again, each member thinking what they just heard.

"Nah, doesn't matter I will beat all of them!" Natsu boisterously exclaimed.

"You Flame-Brain? You can't even defeat me, let alone those!" scoffed Grey, which cause Natsu to kick him in the face. Which in turn caused another brawl to start.

"Do you honestly needed to do that?" asked Makarov resignedly Natsu, who escaped the fight early on.

"Well, that serious mood didn't felt like it belonged here, so I did something against it." Natsu explained sagely, nodding along the way.

"True enough." the guild master nodded back.

"Don't encourage him!" Lucy cried out, while Cana and Mira giggled at the two mage.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, my dear. You want to join, no? Well, let's do it now! Mira, be a dear and get the stamp."

"Right away Master!" the beautiful barmaid chirped happily. None, but Cana noticed as Natsu's eyes followed the silver-haired woman ass as she took the stairs. Lucy and Makarov seemed engrossed in the fight, the girl in a outraged awe, Makarov amused at the antics of his brats even if he will deny allowing it to ever happen.

Only two minutes later, Lucy had the guild's mark on her hands in bright pink colour. Which she eagerly showed to the beamused Makarov, Natsu, Mira, Cana and Happy. The two girls even hugged her calling her adorable, just as the arriving Lisanna did.

"Stop it this instant!" Makarov bellowed again, causing the fight to stop at once "We have a new member today: Lucy! Let's party!"

"Yeah!"

When Natsu and Happy arrived at their house it was well past midnight. The two had large grin on their face. It didn't matter that the floor had a fine layer of dust on it or that the air could use a little wind (which they did) or that it was a complete mess to begin with.

"It's good to be home." Natsu said as he laid down on his hammock.

"Aye!"

* * *

><p><strong>I made several changes to canon:<strong>

1. I made the Gods of Ishgaal and the Wizard Saints two different group. It allows me much more freedom with the characters.

2. I made Fiore much bigger than in cannon: cannon Seven and Bosco are now both part of Fiore and Stella became Bosco. Again this will give me freedom with the fics. (And the mangaka said that he will try to remain in Fiore, so it will be better in the long run.) (I will try to upload themap to one site.)

3. Lisanna didn't 'die' two year prior. (Clearly from the way I introduced her this chapter.)

4. Edolas won't appear in the fic as I see it now. Mystogan will...

I can give power ratings on the characters. Three kind actuality. The first is based on the sclae of 1-10 with each number representing a level. Second: the average power of an S-class is given as 100 and thus given the others. Final: E,D,C,B,A,S,SS... system with three subcategory (-, , +). If you want to see please say so in a review.


	7. Chapter 7 Witcher

**An: First allow me to wish all of you Merry Christmas (even if a bit late) and Happy New Year!**

**An2: The Witcher franchise (or any part of it) belongs to those who made them. Andrzej Sapkowski for the books and characters and CD Projeck Red for the games. I can only claim my original content (OCs, weapons, storyline). I don't make money from writing this story (or any other for that matter).**

**An3: I will make some changes to the timeline, but it won't be that important as of now. (I just fiond it strange that there are mages more than three hundred years old when humans arrived on the continent only about five hundred years ago.**

**An4: Harry won't be godlike. This is the witcher universe. There will be very few if any character deserving called 'godlike'. (Okay one will be featured for sure, but it won't be Harry!) I will try to make Harry powerful but not overly so. He will be a serious player, but there will be others as well.**

**An5: Next I will update Star Wars Legends: The beginning. If I have any luck it will be out before New Year!**

**1. chapter**

_The choice he made_

1261

He ran, he ran as fast as his legs allowed. He couldn't believe what happened. Oh, he knew that the world wasn't all sunshine and that shit. Not, even if the bards wanted to sing it in their ballads. He was fourteen, not six year old boy who wanted to be a knight in shinning armor. He knew life wasn't easy or fair, but for what it worth they had a peaceful one. Some monsters here and there, mostly downers, a few ghouls and so on. A few troublesome diseases, but nothing a druid, a sorceress and a healer couldn't cure. And now he ran because his village, his home burned.

He was the son of that sorceress, Lilian Evaine: Harry , he was a bastard really, no one knew who his father was save for his mother, though some of the rumours around the village said that even she herself didn't know it for sure. Of course the mayor put an end to these rumours. No village, even towns couldn't afford to lose a mage of his mother's abilities. And Lilian Evaine didn't want to speak about his past lovers, her son's father included.

Even if he didn't had the potential to become a mage, at least nowhere near the level of his mother, he had a very good and promising life. He had a loving mother, even if she sometimes had trouble showing it and sometimes showed too much love to her son. He learned under her mother, the village's healer, old Magdanela and Catnip, the druid in the forest nearby, which meant that he could be considered one of the most learned man in the shire. He didn't need to do work at the fields as most of the children, but in a little garden behind their house and helped the three healer with ingredients and preparation of their potions and salves. He wanted to make his mother proud even if he couldn't follow in her footsteps.

He was out the house, and usually he did in his free time he strolled in the woods. After two or three hours later he noticed the smoke in the sky. It came from the village's direction... He ran to their house, which was at the edge of the village just to see it burning, along with all the others. There were at least a dozen of man with a wide range of weapons in hand, forming a half circle in front of his home. In front of them stood a tall man in fine clothes under an equally fine armor. The flames illuminated his sharp features, his long black hair and gray eyes sat in a handsome face. Well, it could be called a handsome face if it wasn't in a mocking grin as if burning down a village meant nothing to him. Half of him wanted to ran, away from the danger. The other half wanted to stay, to help to whoever could be still saved. A crack from a breaking stick draw his attention from the group at his house. Twisting his head at the sound he saw on of these bandits only about forty feet away. He was big, round man with little, evil eyes staring right at him. Harry didn't wait for him. He turned around and dashed back into the forest with the man on his heels.

After running nearly for a quarter of a hour he stopped. He was sure that the man who came after him couldn't keep up. The adrenaline level inside his body lessened and his weariness made itself be known. He looked around. He knew that he crossed the border between the village and the Forest, where the dryads dwell. While he was there a few times in the past, never once did he do so without permission from one of the dryads. He hoped that they won't be angry at him for spending his night in their territory. Numerous men had been killed for far less after all. Grabbing a stick laying on the ground he sat at the root of the old oak tree next to him.

The early morning had found him up and thinking where could he be. A sudden crack drew his attention to the other end of the clearing. There was a full-grown man with his horse. And their eyes were on him. Harry was on his feet in an instant.

The man was tall with board shoulders. He had a dark brown leather vest and trouser of similar color with a black riding-boots on his feet. The man was a mutant he could tell at first glance. Snow white hair and golden cat eyes. The two swords on his back and the silver medallion on a simple necklace forming a snarling head of a wolf made it easy for Harry to know what was in front of him. A witcher. One of those rare mutants, who first were made by wizards for one thing: hunting monsters.

Harry didn't know much about them aside what everyone already did. They were professional monster hunters. He never seen one in real life and truthfully was happy with that. It meant that there wasn't a monster which would require the village to hire one to take care of it.

The white haired man held his hand up with palm pointing out, a sign of friendliness (or rather non-hostility) and stepped forward with a reassuring smile. There was a twang and an arrow stuck the nearest tree near the man who grabbed of the handle of his sword in a flash.

"Don't step closer to that child, Gwynbleidd!" came the soft voice from the right of Harry. Glancing there he could feel his body relax. There, near to an older oak stood Moréen, the dryad in her forest green and earth brown dress. Her little, elf like body was also green from her little pointy ears under her braided hair to her dainty toes "This child is under the protection of the forest!"

Which of course literally meant: under the protection of the dryads. The witcher nodded as he let go of his sword.

"Greetings, lady of the forest. I did not want to intrude into your territory, but I'm afraid in the fog I lost my way. I wanted to reach the village of Zvaere. Maybe you can point me in the right direction?" he asked calmly in his deep voice.

"We can. This child is also from there. But I have to warm you: the village was attacked not a day ago." Moréen slowly walked to stand beside Harry who hugged the dryad to him, not so secretly enjoying feeling the ample bosom of the nymph squashing to his chest. He knew how lucky he was: any other man would be dead by touching a dryad when she didn't allow it.

"I said it before, Moréen, I am not a child!" Harry said with a playful scowl.

"In the eyes of us you are until you live at least quarter of an oak life." Moréen said with a little smirk causing Harry to pout at her.

"My apologies but can we go to the village." asked the man tossing Harry back to real-life.

"Let's go." Moréen nodded in consent as she took the lead.

"So, you are from the village, boy? Can you tell me about it?" asked the man.

"Yeah, but I would like to know your name first, master witcher." he replied making the witcher eyes to light up amusement.

"Geralt of Rivia." he said.

"Harry Evaine of Zvaere. Well meet, master Geralt." Harry shook the witcher's extended hand.

"I have to say that I agree with Harry here, Lady Moréen. He is nearly a full-man grown! He is of... what? Fifteen-sixteen year? Hardly what I would call a child." Geralt said to Moréen who walked in front of them in total silence.

"I'm only fourteen, master Geralt." Harry replied in place of the nymph "And from their point of view you have to agree..."

"I suppose I can." Geralt admitted, while his mind deciphered the new information.

"I heard that the mayor wanted to get a more experienced person to deal with the monster which caused problem on the river. Would that be the reason to visit our humble village, master Geralt?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. It was nearby so I decided to accept the job." Geralt said.

"So you wouldn't if it was out the way?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't paladins, boy..." Geralt said with a grin. It wasn't a happy one.

"I know that." Harry said defensively "I know that you take payment for those monsters you kill. You have to live from something after all... I can't fault you for that. I just wanted to know if the distance is something that you always consider when signing up for a job."

"We will arrive shortly." Moréen announced cutting off Geralt's reply.

The village seemed a bit better condition than what Harry would except after the night before. None of the houses burned fully down, even if two-thirds of them were damaged by fire. The bandits obviously focused on two house: the one where Harry and Lily called home and the mayor's. It was clear why they did so: these two were the best in the village and the value of the loot in them would be even bigger than the other houses put together. Harry wanted to run into their house, but Geralt stopped him.

"Stay put. There isn't anyone inside and if you want me to look for clues to who attacked I need you to hold still."

"What do you see, Gwynbleidd?" asked Moréen looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Whoever attacked wasn't a simple bandit." Geralt said "Those, if I'm not mistaken, seems to be the footprint of a Nilfgaardian cavalry boot. Those cost at least two and half hundred orens, which is more than what I would have got for getting rid of the monster in the swamp."

"Yeah, the leader seemed like a noble, but I thought that he killed a knight and donned his robe." Harry injected.

"That's a possibility." Geralt agreed "Could you describe him?"

"Hmm, tall, black haired, with gray eyes." Harry listed quickly, thinking back to the night before. "He had a black horse and a one and half handed sword..."

"Anything else? Maybe he had an unusual feature or something like that..." Geralt said not looking at the young man behind him, rather still inspecting the ground around the house.

"Yeah now that you mention it... He had white teeth, only my mother and mine are that white in the entire village, hell even the nobles who traveled through Zvaere, didn't have teeth like that!" Harry frowned remembering that man, who took his home from him.

"Your mother is a sorceress, isn't she Harry?" asked Geralt placing the next part of the puzzle to it's place.

"Yes, Lilian Evaine." Haryy replied.

"Then we can conclude, that those weren't bandits, but a knight and his group." Geralt said, sighing heavily "You can go to your house Harry. I will search the village, maybe I can find something as well."

Harry run to the house with Moréen following him like a shadow. It was empty just as Geralt said it would be. Every table was turned up, precious books lay on the ground disregarded. Going down to the laboratory Harry could see that there was an explosion in there destroying nearly everything in the room.

As he didn't found her mother he decided to find Geralt. He found him near to the inn, the Burrow. The way was littered with bodies of men and women, even some as young as him.

"Empty?" he asked Geralt who sat at the door of the inn.

"Empty."

"Can we gather them and bury them?" Harry asked the witcher who shook his head.

"I will help you gather them, but I won't help with digging up a hole for each." he answered.

"Please! I can't just let them lay here, out in the open!" Harry cried out desperately. Geralt looked at him for a long, very long minute, then after sighing aloud nodded relucantly.

"Thank you master Grealt. I will repay you somehow." Harry said sincerely.

"Let's start or we won't finish before sundown." the witcher growled.

They started to lay the bodies next to each other behind the inn. Harry flinched seeing some more familiar face and even nearly puked seeing Grodd, the dwarf and Edwin, the hunter.

"You knew them?" asked Geralt stepping next to him.

"Yes, Grodd here taught me how to fight, he was a mercenary once." he explained, looking at the dwarf who had his head separated from his torso "Edwin was a hunter and my mother's lover."

"Your father?" Geralt asked glancing at the man laying in front of him. Edwin had short brown hair and was reasonably muscled and handsome. He was gutted like a fish.

"Never meet him." Harry replied softly "Never heard his name, or anything related to him. Mom never liked to speak about him."

"I see." Geralt said "They are the last ones."

Thirty-four bodies, twenty men, eleven women and three younger than eighteen, though few would care about that. They were mostly humans, only two elfs and Grodd were of other races. Harry puked seeing that some of the women were violated and even a few men had the sign of not finding an easy death.

"Let's bury them." Geralt softly said "Where can we find a spade?"

"No need for that Gwynbleidd." said Moréen, who was until now silent, laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder "I will do the work."

Abruptly the air itself filled with magical energy. Moréen said something, which Harry couldn't hear and the earth changed in front of bodies. Thirty-four grave, one after another appeared as the ground was split open by Moréen's magic.

"We would be digging 'til midnight, if not for you, Lady Moréen." Geralt said.

"True. Thank you for this." Harry agreed and sent a small smile towards the dryad.

"Think nothing of it Harry." she replied, favouring him with a small smile "Now you have to decide what you want to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, even when he knew what the dryad meant.

"Don't take me for a fool Harry. I like you, but I won't let you to do so." Moréen said back with a little frown marring her beautiful face.

"I-I apologies Moréen. I didn't wanted to hurt you or your pride, never did, never will." Harry said "But I don't know what could I do apart of waiting the villagers to return and hoping for the best."

"I wouldn't wait for them. There were at least two dozen who left the village and two carts did as well. It's quite possible that most where dragged off to sell them into slavery." Geralt cautioned him "Or they have gone into the groves, but they won't return for two-three days at the earliest."

"And even if they did I wasn't the most loved man in the village." Harry replied back "I may be able to become Catnip's apprentice, but the life of a druid isn't something I wish upon myself."

"You could come with me and become a witcher." Geralt offered suddenly.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised at the sudden change of heart. Don't misundestand him, Geralt was pretty helpful, but nowhere near to the point of offering, what in Harry's mind was, a very generous offer of apprenticeship under Geralt.

"You can also live with us, Harry." Moréen also offered in her soft voice.

"I think you should also tell him what a life like that means, Lady Moréen." Geralt said his voice gaining an edge "And why you do offer him this."

"Me and my sisters like Harry." Moréen said, but her voice also came with an edge looking at the witcher "Don't believe I don't know the reason behind your offer, Gwynbleidd.

"Hah, as if your offer would be anymore purer than mine." Geralt riposted

"Would someone explain me what in the blaze you two are bickering about?" Harry asked, flustered by the stand-off between the two.

"Gwynbleidd wants you to become a witcher because you have magic inside you." Moréen explained " He believes that you will be exceptionally powerful witcher."

"That's true." Geralt admitted "And I would have said so because I only take you to my home if you will answers my questions and hear the full offer."

"I see." Harry said "It's nearly noon. We shall dine and after that you can explain it wholesome to me."

After dinner which was spent in Harry's house, Geralt, Moréen and Harry stayed around the table. After a minute of silence Geralt spoke up.

"What Lady Moréen said is true, at least part of it. You have magic inside you and ,if you will become a witcher, would be a great addition to our School. But there are several... risks. I won't lie to you. The Trials are brutal, at best four students from ten survive." he said with absolute honestly "And I have to ask if your mother did anything for your body."

"She didn't. I heard her once telling it Catnip, but he didn't believed her so she allowed him to examine me." Harry answered "I was only given special elixirs and teas, nothing to really affect my body."

"At least not how a mutagen would do it." Geralt said, deep in thoughts "Your mother seems to made sure that you are at peak human condition for your age, but nothing magical. That's good, you can receive the mutagens."

"And the mutations will render you sterile." Moréen said with disgust "You won't be able to father a child."

"Which would also render you useless to the dryads." Geralt said with a hard voice, but laced with an emotion Harry couldn't place... sadness? Regret? "If you go with them you will be nothing more than a breeding stallion, one who can't go out of the forest."

"That's-that's not true!" Moréen cried out, but Geralt face stopped her "Or at least not entirely." she admitted."I like you Harry, really like you. I didn't feel like that in my entire life." she looked away embarrassed. Geralt sighed again.

"Lady Moréen, can I tell you something?"

"Of course Gwynbleidd." replied the dryad.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone, but your fellow dryads:" Geralt asked.

"Who would I tell? There are only three people aside from you that we speak: Harry, Lilian, Harry's mother and Catnip the druid." Moréen answered.

"Please don't tell them either, nor you Harry." Geralt said softly.

"I swear, Geralt ." Harry said.

"I swear." Moréen said at last.

"As you may know our numbers are declining since years beyond even my lifetime." Geralt said "One reason for this is that we didn't have one who could conduct the Trials and the mutations. We had everything: mutagens, laboratory, equipments... But we didn't had a mage. Now after years, our leader Vesemir" Geralt said that name with obvious respect "found one of his old friend, a druid who agreed to help us. This will be the first year in nearly a quarter century that our home will receive students."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Moréen asked worriedly. Geralt couldn't help a humorless chuckle.

"Yes, it will be." he agreed "But we, or more accurately the druid, master Myrdinn studied ancient tomes and our records for three years now. And master Myrdinn is obviously a very wise and knowledgeable person. For all intent it won't be anymore dangerous than my own set of Trials."

"You said that was one of the reasons. What is the other?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just as Moréen said: all witcher is sterile. None of us can produce seed which would grow." Geralt replied.

"How poetic of you Gwynbleidd." Moréen said with an amused smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes...

"Sorry, it seems I spent to many time with that whoremonger Dandelion." Geralt replied embarrassed a bit "But here comes the main point of this. Do either one of you know why we are the way we are?"

The two seemed to think it over. Why would the witcher become sterile if they were normal people before? Sure, maybe all of them were sterile but the chance of that was somewhere very near to zero.

"Your mutation." Harry said at last "That's the only thing that can explain it."

"Yes, that right. Now, a harder question. Which part do this to us?" Geralt asked calmly. Seeing the puzzled expression of Harry, he answered his own question. Moréen seemed uninterested at first, but both human knew that she follow the conservation closely. "The magic. None of the witcher had magic before the mutations or so scarce talent that it was little to no use. But now..." he lifted his arm and it flashed for a moment. Golden sparks flared out his palms and the winds picked up inside the room. It intensity grow to another level and the books in the living room flew to the other side, the two chairs fell over. Then Geralt ceased the flow of magic.

"Don't say this lie Gwynbleidd!" Moréen didn't seem to believe the witcher "My mother had magic and she clearly bore me. Myself can use it as well and you could see what I did before..."

"That's true." Geralt nodded "But for humans magic has an adverse effect on our ability to reproduce. Very few among the natural users of magic, both sorcerers and sorceresses, are capable to that simple feat for our race. Those who were granted this ability from outside source, the mutations, will lose it completely. No witcher going under those mutations could hope to have a child. But Harry here already has the potential to use magic..." Geralt finished his tale.

"Which would mean that the mutation that allows you to use magic won't be needed." Harry said.

"And thus Harry could have children." Moréen continued with relieved voice.

"Yes, that's what I hope for." Geralt said, before focusing solely only Harry instead of both of them "I will tell you now: what I just said is only speculation, no one tried this before. Even if you don't undergo that mutation there is a chance that the others would still render you sterile."

"I see." Harry said, deep in thoughts. After a moment or two he stood up "Whatever I choose I will have to leave this place so while I decide I will go and collect whatever I will need."

"A sensible idea." Geralt agreed.

Harry started to search the house for anything that he would need. He started with the easiest things: some clothes from his wardrobe and his bow which Edwin gave him on his thirteen nameday. He would never be a master archer but could use it well enough. Next came the hidden stock under the floorboards. There were fifty orens, a case with six vials of potion and description with it and a map. Then he wanted to take some of the books with himself. Starting in his mother bedroom after choosing a few which seemed helpful enough, he discovered a little booklet wrapped in brown leather. Harry cautiously opened it. It was the diary of his mother! He didn't knew she had one.

Moréen and Geralt had waited him in front of the house. Both of them looked calm on the outside, but their eyes told him a different story. Moréen he could understand, but Geralt? Why would the witcher be anxious?

"I decided to go with Geralt, Moréen." Harry said with a sad smile "I'm sorry but I want to see the world and I want to find my mother... and my father if I can."

"I have known you would choose that." she replied in a sad voice "You and your wanderlust. But perhaps that's why me and my sisters like you that much. If-if you could promise me something?"

"Anything." Harry answered immediately.

"When you become a witcher... Would you visit us?" she said embarrassed, not looking at him. So it came a real surprise to her when Harry tightly hugged her.

"Of course I will. And if you want it" there he looked deep in her eyes "I will mate with you." Moréen seemed shocked, while Geralt hide his amused smile behind his hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Moréen said with a smile, this one reaching her eyes "I will wait for you Harry." with that the dryad kissed the young boy who after a moment started kissing back. It was a soft, gentle union between them. It was so loving and tender moment that Geralt turned his back toward them. He couldn't believe he was embarrassed by this. He seen Dandelion screwing whore after whore before without batting an eye!

While the witcher had his inner turmoil, the two had lean away from each other with small smiles tugging on their lips. Moréen pecked Harry on his lips before turning on her lips and silently run into the woods on her light feet. There she looked back at Harry once again and lifted her in farewell. In the next moment she disappeared like the wind. Free and untamed.

"We can start our journey Geralt." Harry said to the witcher.

"Alright. Then get your horse and let's get out of here!" the witcher replied "And whip off that stupid grin from your face."

"You can be a real jerk. Did you know that?"

"You didn't bring him back here?" asked one of her sister, Nae.

"No I let him choose his destiny." Moréen replied.

For a minute neither spoke, but enjoyed the feel of the forest around them. The peaceful silence was only broken by the sound of water hitting rock in the near creek and the song of birds. It was perfect for them.

"Will he come back?" Nae asked.

"You know him as well as I do. He will." Moréen replied but her emotions betrayed her.

"Oh, there is something there! Tell me! Please!" Nae was very energetic.

"He promised to mate with me." Moréen confessed flustered at little grin appearing on her sister's face. "And we kissed..."

"Truly? How was it?" Nae asked curiously. It was rare for a dryad to kiss someone. Now it was even more rare as they had less and less breeder after years and years.

"It was... I don't know how to describe it." Moréen confessed "It was... it felt right. I found peace there...

"In Harry's arms. That's great. I'm happy for you sister." Nae told her sincerely.

"Is it alright that I don't think of him as only a... breeder?" Moréen asked, afraid of the answer "He is so different from other men."

"He is." Nae nodded, along with other dryads who stood nearby "And it's perfectly alright to think about him. But you have to promise one thing."

"Yes?" Moréen asked with a tilt of the head.

"You will have to allow your sister to mate with him as well." Nae said with a grin. Moréen only nodded, embarrassed at the conservations and giggles around her.

Suddenly the forest cried out in alarm and the dryad lost their cheerfulness. Men arrived at the edge of the forest with axes and saws. In the place of a group of little, cheerful nymphs stood warriors, who will defend their home. Nae and Moréen took their bow together.

"Let's go sister."

"Let's sister." Noréen replied. For now she had to forget about her _minne_.

_Elder Speech:_

_In the most simple way to describe it would be saying that it is the elven language. It is one of the oldest language still in use._

_Words:_

_- evaine: delivered from elaine which means fair or beautiful_

_- Gwynbleidd: White Wolf. The name the dryads gave to Geralt._

_- Zvaere: swear (to take an oath)_


End file.
